An Angel's Embrace
by killerclubkid
Summary: During the fiasco with Aunt Marge after second year, Harry is kidnapped by a muggle gang. Two years later, he is rescued by a man he thought he'd never look up to. Harry must learn to cope with life, love, and dark magic as he finally heals his mental scars. Severitus, Drarry WARNINGS: rape, self-harm
1. Chapter 1

**If it bothers you that this is not double spaced, please, pm me on how to make it do that.**

* * *

Saturdays always made Harry feel cold.

Jack, Dave, and Rick would always go out early in the morning, not to return until sometime the next day. Harry was grateful for the break from them, but he was still left in the musty old house that he hadn't been allowed to leave since he had been kidnapped… two years ago?

Whenever Harry had gotten so mad that he blew up Aunt Marge, he ran. He ran until he had passed the park. He ran so far that when he finally gave out, he had no idea where he was. He sat down on the ground in an alley in fear that someone from the wizarding world would recognize him on the street. The last thing he wanted was to be told he was no longer welcome to Hogwarts.

The men weren't particularly intimidating when they walked past the alley, but when the dark haired one locked eyes with him...Harry knew something bad was going to happen. Harry reached for his wand (if he was already expelled what was one or two more spells), but the man was on him before he could pull it out. The others followed suit and they far over powered him in strength.

Jack had pushed his side hard into the brick. Harry's wand snapped, and that was it.

Harry had lived under the thumbs of these men for a few years. As far as he could tell, the men were dogs of a muggle gang. He very rarely saw anyone but the three of them. He once overheard them talking about their leader not liking the lower ranks associating with anyone in a position of power- too easy for the gang to be incarcerated. He supposed that was the entire reason he was kept locked in the house, to clean up after the men, to cook for the men, to be a bed warmer.

Saturdays made Harry think about too many things, too many happy, horrible, painful things. He tried to think of what his life would have been like, how he would have grown up with his friends, how he'd have taken his O.W.L.s this year. He'd sit all day, dreaming of being somewhere other than there, in the midst of the people that loved and cared for him.

The phone rang through the house with a cold shrillness, tearing him out of his useless daydreaming. He wasn't allowed to answer the phone nor would he dare. The phone only ever rang when the dogs' boss called. It only rang a few times, but Harry knew that if their boss was calling they'd be back sooner rather than later, cutting his Saturday short. With this in mind, he started to clean the stale living space and placed some cold beers out in the living room where he knew the men would fall into the chairs as usual.

The small radio built into the kitchen cabinet hummed out muffled dance tunes. Harry focused on the music to keep himself calm as he continued to prepare for his "masters." Only a few songs played through before Harry clicked the radio off, sensing the beasts would be back soon, and of course, they were.

Harry heard the car throwing up gravel as the men pulled up to the house. He promptly took his usual place in the large bean-bag chair in the corner of the room just as Jack slammed the door open.

"Shit, man! We couldn't even pick up girls this time!" whined Dave as he and Rick trudged in behind a fuming Jack. Jack looked around and found his obedient little play toy.

"You'll be fine, Dave. That's why we have Angel," he said, pointedly gazing at Harry. At the mention of his "special" name, Harry started to feel that familiar sickening fear as Rick sat down wearily across from him and popped open a can of beer as Jack stormed to his room to gather supplies for the upcoming deal.

Harry held his breath as Dave loomed over him and slipped a calloused hand into his old, ratty shirt. He let out a gasp as the hand firmly swept over his chest. Dave grabbed his face bruisingly and crashed his lips against the smaller boy's.

_He tastes like menthols and that cheap beer…_

The angel's stomach lurched as his shirt was ripped off. A hand was suddenly ruffling Harry's hair. When he looked up, he saw that Rick had moved over to them. Fear clutched Harry again when he was hoisted into Rick's lap as Dave wiggled his torn jeans off. Rick occupied himself by playing with the boy's nipples and kissing his neck, while Dave's hand moved onto Harry's more private regions.

Shivers were sent through his spine as the men ravaged upon his body. Dave's fingers, covered in Harry's fluid, moved into him. A loud moan came from the angel's throat and angry tears welled up in his eyes.

"Alright already! You're taking too long," sighed an impatient Rick. He suddenly thrust his huge member into Harry making him cry out in a mix of pain and sick pleasure as Rick continued to thrust into him greedily while biting his neck.

When Rick finally filled him up, Dave hurriedly grabbed the shivering boy. "Come on, Angel. Make me cum too," whispered Dave. He threw Harry on the floor, grabbing the backs of the boy's knees and forcing his legs toward his face. As Dave thrust into Harry, his dirty fingernails cut into his pale, soft legs. All Harry could do in his exhaustion was let tears flow as Dave finally finished.

Hands full of the usual drugs and guns, Jack sauntered into the room. He gave the scene an uncaring look and mocked, "Come on, 'Little Ricky'. We gotta take these to the boss." With a scowl, Rick straightened his clothes, Dave following suit. The two underdogs took the supplies from Jack and exited the house. Jack sent an appraising look over to his angel before following the other two out the front entrance, the door slamming shut behind him.

The broken angel was left on the floor in a sweaty, sticky heap. It was some time before he forced himself to get up and shuffle to the bathroom. He ran a shaky hand through his curly, shoulder length hair and resolved to take a much needed shower.

He closed the door and looked at himself in the full length mirror. His green eyes were blood shot, and his pale skin was blotched and covered in bruises. There was dried blood staining his inner thighs. Today was one of those few times when the men didn't bother use real lubrication.

Even at the age of fifteen, Harry was small from undernourishment. Not that he'd care much about his looks even if he had them; he was apparently "pretty" enough to earn his nick-name, though he never found it to be "cute" or "endearing"- it just felt like a vulgar descriptive, like when they called women bitches. They'd made Harry toss his glasses when they noticed they no longer worked for him- he looked better without them, anyway, they'd said.

After his shower, Harry put his jeans back on and made his way to Jack's closet- Jack never seemed to mind when he donned one of his older shirts. He finally found one that hadn't been worn for ages, not wanting to take something that would be missed. The flannel was far too big for him, but had long sleeves and would keep him warm.

The whole house was freezing. Harry rubbed his hands together for warmth. He wondered what time of year it was and decided it was a safe bet that it was winter. Winter meant that Hogwarts was in full swing. Harry wondered what the kids in 5th year would be learning. Hermione would probably be badgering Ron and him to study for tests. Harry smiled into the air at the thought of his best friends.

BANG! BANG!

Someone was knocking fiercely on the front door causing Harry to nearly jump out of his skin. He didn't know what to do, especially with no magic. Panic surged through him. No one had ever banged on the door like that. Ever. Normally people would beg them for free drugs, but they knew better than to disrespect the building. Harry went slowly over to the door and it was pounded upon again. Looking through the peephole, he saw a tall man in a tailored black coat. Harry thought he looked similar to a gangster, like in the movies he'd seen Dudley watching as a kid.

BANG!

"Open this door. Now." The words were spoken loud enough for him to hear, just barely.

_Is this their boss?_ He could see why they were all so subservient to him.

Harry ran back to Jack's bedroom and hid in the small closet he'd just been rifling through.

BAM!

The blast of the door breaking open. Harry curled up into the smallest ball he could contort himself into.

The man. Was in. The house.

Silence engulfed the dwelling. For a moment, Harry thought the man had seen that the men weren't there and had simply left; however, that thought was banished when he heard the bedroom door pop open from the dampness. Harry closed his eyes and waited for what would come next with a panicked and racing heart. He heard the man sigh, and the closet door slid slowly open.

Hysterically, Harry began to plead desperately. "Please, I-I'm just...don't hurt me. Please! I'll be good. I promise! Just please...Please…" His voice faded into whimpers. The man barely heard Harry's words he was so quiet. Tears rolled down Harry's face as he watched the stranger's face soften to a sad and pained expression.

"Boy, do you not recognize me? I won't hurt you," the man whispered harshly as he kneeled down closer to Harry. Harry relaxed a little, but the tears still flowed, and a whimper escaped his lips as he squinted up at the man.

"Harry?" the man queried lightly.

A gasp escaped Harry's throat; no one connected with the men would know his real name.

"How…how do you know me?" His voice was still barely audible, but the man heard.

"Harry... I'm sorry this happened to you. Surely you recognize your potions professor when you see him, however abysmal your eyesight may be," the professor said gently.

Harry's eyes widened. It was too much for him. Too much. Too quick. Snape was here?! He was being…kind, and he was going to rescue him? Harry's body gave out, and he fell helplessly toward his professor who quickly caught him.

"Snape...?" a faint whisper came from Harry's barely parted lips before he passed out in the potion master's arms.

* * *

**Hi, readers of FF. I would really love reviews and feedback. I will try my_ hardest_ to post once a week. Right now I'm involved with RENT the musical, so it's taking up most of my time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. I am so glad to have gotten a good response to this story. I know we all got the news today that JK is writing the screenplay for_ Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_. We're going to get a new movie series! **

* * *

The humming of a woman and the light sounds of snoring awoke Harry. As he groggily opened his eyes, he was immediately confused- the ceiling was too white.

_I'm not in Jack's room… Where am I?!_

He tried to sit up quickly, but all that did was cause him to feel lightheaded. He lay his head back down on the pillow and waited for the world to feel solid again. He slowly tilted his head to the left.

_Is that… Snape!?_

And then it all hit him. Loud bangs. A closet. Apologies. Darkness.

Harry just lay there quietly, taking in the scene. The potions master sat limply on a chair next to his bed. His head was resting on his own shoulder. He was the source of the snores. It took him a moment, but Harry looked away from the snoring man to his right. A woman in a dark red robe was humming peacefully with her back to him.

He had to be dreaming. It just seemed too easy, too sweet, and his life had been anything but. He attempted to get up again, and this time several potion vials on the shiny tray next to him caught his attention. He just sat there staring at it for a while, his mind trying to comprehend. That's when he realized he was in Hogwarts hospital wing.

_Ah, so that has to be Madame Pomfrey._

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he could no longer hear Snape's quiet snoring. He looked back over to where the man was sitting and found Snape was quite awake and holding something out to him.

Harry hesitantly reached for the object and quickly realized that the man was giving him spectacles. Harry gave a quick glance towards the potion master's eyes and pushed the glasses onto his face.

He could see again. For the first time in several months, Harry could clearly see again, and it was because of Snape. _Snape!_ He was too shell-shocked.

"Poppy, Mr. Potter is awake." He was calm, but his voice was slightly tense at the word _Potter_.

Pomfrey swiftly turned toward them and briskly made her way to Harry's bed and pulled out her wand.

"Morning, Harry," Madame Pomfrey said as she moved her wand over the boy, "You're finally awake."

Harry glanced to the two people that were now surrounding him. He noted that neither of them looked even a bit miffed with him. He looked back to Pomfrey who was giving him an expectant look.

"Hmm?" Harry wasn't quite ready to speak.

"I asked you how you're feeling," Pomfrey replied, a smile on her face.

Harry looked to Snape who gave him a small, starling smile. Harry leaned away from his direction. Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat.

"Severus, perhaps it would be best if you left for now."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I think not, Poppy. I am well within my rights to be here."

Madame Pomfrey gave a pointed glace to Harry, and Snape nodded.

"Fine," she said and quickly dropped the argument.

Madame Pomfrey began again her mission to check on Harry's well-being. She waved her wand and summoned a parchment and smiled over at him when she was through.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Harry just shrugged. She smiled lightly at his movement.

The nurse looked to Snape and queried, "Shall we?"

Harry just looked between the two in curiosity.

Snape nodded. Harry turned his attention completely onto the nurse.

She offered him another smile as she pulled up another chair for herself.

"Well, you've been out for a couple of days. You came in rather dehydrated and malnourished, so that is what these two potions are for," she said as she indicated two light colored potions and handed them to Harry.

He looked in his hand and examined the vials. When he looked back, she continued.

"I'd like for you to drink those now, Harry. You'll need to drink them each once a day until I deem it otherwise unnecessary. The other potion is full of antibiotics; you seem to have contracted Syphilis and it's at a rather early stage; your first blood test came back negative. The one we took yesterday indicated the disease. You'll be fine in about two months after you finish with these particular potions. We have also made an appointment for you to see a therapist next week. I know this is a lot to take in right now, but please just know that you are on your way to a full recovery."

Harry just looked at her.

_Syphilis… What is that?_

Harry gazed confusedly as the nurse. He saw Snape's lip quirked slightly, indicating either his amusement at Harry's discomfort or something else… Harry wasn't sure what. He still didn't know how he felt about this "Snape is being nice" thing either.

Madame Pomfrey quickly caught his attention again.

"You'll be able to be moved to your own room tomorrow if your levels get to where we want them. Do you have any questions, dear?"

Harry nodded his head and gave the woman an attempted weak smile.

"All right then," she said as she patted Harry's hand, "What's it that you'd like to know?" Harry hesitated. He just knew as soon as he said anything Snape would be ripping into him about being arrogant, ignorant Potter.

"Harry, what are you thinking?"

Harry looked to Snape with a blank stare and then bravely responded.

"Why now? Why didn't anyone come get me before now?" Harry's words were quiet but Severus and Poppy both clearly heard the anger in his voice. Harry choked it back his anger for fear that he had already seen the last of Snape's strange kindness towards him.

Snape took in a deep breath and hung his head. After a moment, he looked to Madame Pomfrey. The nurse gave a slight nod and walked into her office and shut the door. The professor cleared his throat and looked back up to Harry. After waving his wand towards the doors, where they slammed and locked, he started explaining.

"Harry," said Snape slowly, "There were many reasons it was not an immediate retrieval. Admittedly, I and few others would have liked to find you with a tracking spell. You're wand though was a problem. Dumbledore couldn't pin-point the underage charm. Any other spells to find you would have alerted the Ministry. There is a group of wizards and witches that are fighting against the Dark Lord. It was founded in the first war, but we found need to restart the group. We call ourselves the Order of the Phoenix. The Ministry, namely Fudge, does not approve of the order. If we had made a move to find you after the aurors left your aunt's house, the ministry would have tried to disband the order."

Harry huffed loudly at this.

"So. No one wanted to find me because of...what, politics?!"

"No," Snape stated firmly, "We have good reason to believe that the ministry is being highly influence by the death eaters. If the followers of the Dark Lord found out where you were, you'd have been completely vulnerable to them. It was for your own good."

Harry was cowed by Snape's tone. When the words sank in, Harry felt like ice had been poured over him. He wasn't sure why, but what happened with the gang men had been an easier pill to swallow than being left to his own devices by people he thought cared about him (even if it was for "his own good").

* * *

**Oki. Let me know what you think. A few reviewers from last chapter had some very legitimate questions. Hopefully, those were answered a bit in this chapter. As for the others, trust me, more will be explained. ;)**


End file.
